sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Nobumoto Rosuke
is a supporting main character of the ''Sky Pretty Cure'' Series. His actual name is Low and he met the Cures when he was still standing on the side of darkness. Today, he is known to be supporting the Pretty Cures. Even though he officially calls him " " on earth, he is still referred as "Low" by the others. Personal Information Basic Statistics *'Name:' Low Zeremk *'Alias:' *'Birthday:' March 18th *'Zodiac:' Pisces *'Birthplace:' Kamon *'Height:' 1.85 m *'Weight:' N/A *'Blood Type:' N/A *'Species:' (Kamonian) Human *'Personal Quote:' N/A *'Habit(s):' Bringing his life in danger, eating a lot, getting hurt a lothttp://sky-pretty-cure-rainbow-star.wikia.com/wiki/The_Final_Episode_13 *'Favorite...' **'Food:' TokiCan be considered as Kamonian ice cream, DokiDia's try to do Toki **'Color:' Green **'Music:' "..." Dreams *It's unknown if Low has any dreams or wishes for the future. *However, he has stated that all he wants is to stay with Diamond forever. General Information Personality On the outside Low acts careless and likes to tease others. He is easily offended, gets confused very fast and is also embarrassed fast, especially by being called "cute". He also can be pretty flippant. But Low does also care about others more than anyone would think. He has a strong will, which is the reason he joined Catastrophe and then helped the Cures. Low really loves his family although he barely talks about them. Low is pretty lazy and not a fan of cleaning, which was the reason why Diamond was afraid of seeing his room when they got to Kamon. He's pretty stubborn and gets annoyed easily. However, he can also act pretty childish at some times. And as soon as he warms up to somebody, he gets more opened and nicer towards them. He becomes 'easier to understand' and starts acting 'cuter'. However, unless it's Diamond to hug him, he hates being hugged by anyone. Due to being free-minded, he tends to bring himsels into danger by climbing up different, preferred height, buildings. He doesn't see that as a problem, but this is the reason why both, Diamond and his mother, are so worried about him. Low is known to keep his memories written down in his notebook. Abilities/Power Like the others, Low has the powers to create shadow creatures to take the colors of the rainbow worlds. But he also has other powers like teleporting. After he changed the sides, he uses his normal powers more than the Katahowa power. Main reason of this is that Diamond doesn't like it. But in final or hard fights, he sometimes creates Katahowas that help the Pretty Cures. He is also seen to be able to suck up other's attacks and then send it back to the enemy, as first used in Sky Pretty Cure: Holidays at Skyriver. Another power he has is creating a knife or blade that he uses to attack an enemy directly. Low only uses his powers to protect those who are important to him. As explained in episode 24, Low is able to speak any language of this world, by reflecting the language skills of native speakers. For example, he reflects the skills of the girls to speak Japanese. However, he also stated that he doesn't know any Japanese. Low has the basical powers of people who study being a warrior. Such basic attacks are creating strong shields, creating spheres of energy to attack others and barriers, manifesting swords, which always resemble the onwer. Low's sword resembles a knight's sword used in the middle ages. However, it has been mentioned that he might be stronger than normal warrior students. He was able to master the complicated power of manifestion with seven, when normally no one learns that before they are at least 12. He has also developed many powers only a grown up Kamonian would normally receive. Etymology - Kuraisoba comes from meaning "dark", combined with meaning "place" or "rank", and meaning "side". However, if 位 is replaced with the hiragana い and combined with 暗 it becomes "Kurai" which means "dark". So Kuraisoba means "dark side". - Quartz is the second most abundant mineral in the Earth's continental crust, after feldspar. The word "quartz" is derived from the German word "Quarz". As once mentioned, the word Quartz is directly connected to his real name. - Low's name in Emerald's Adventures in Wonderland. As one of the 'Card Guards', Low got his name from the card suit Hearts combined with his name and the word Card. Nicknames - Mostly used by Sapphire. She uses it to tease him. She started calling him Prince, after Low started calling her Sapphire-hime. - The nickname mostly and only used by Diamond. Instead of calling the standard "honey", she keeps calling him "puppy". And even though it might have been pretty embarrassing at the beginning, he is now used to it and 'doesn't care anymore'. - The nickname used by FairySina. It basically comes from her habit to add "y" or "i" to a name and is only meant to point out his cuteness. Low-y is written with a "-" because "Lowy" would look weard to her. Quotes Songs *'Missing Sky' *'Nostalgia' - Along with Murakawa Rie. Trivia *Low is afraid of water. This is first seen in Sky Pretty Cure: Holidays at Skyriver. *Low is the first Pretty Cure helper that has powers and uses them in fights. *Low is even after leaving Catastrophe's army able to summon a Katahowa. But none of the Cures like it. *In the later series, it has been stated, that Low lives from moment to moment, which means that he doesn't care what will happen in the future. **This also means that he has no plans or dreams for the future. **However, he does want to stay with Diamond forever. *In Episode 26, he stated that he prefers English over Japanese, since English is more similar to his native language. *For the later two Seasons, his hair style slightly changed. *Low is one of the main Characters who is able to teleport. **The others are Higashi Setsuna and Cure Honey. *Low is able to study while sleeping. *His name is actually spelled as "Loo", it might be that he decided to go with the "w" at the end to prevent that people call him "Lu". *Low connects Festivals with Snacks. *As said in ''RELOADED'' Episode 22, Low is represented by the Azalea which means "Patient/Modest" in the language of flowers. *Low doesn't like bell paper, tomatoes and asparagus. *It's known that Low mumbles in Kamonian when he is sleeping. **In addition, he even greets in Kamonian after he woke up. *Low's favorite animals used to be bears. *Despite it might be out of his character, Low likes reading books. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters